


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: At least most of the time, Crossover, Despite the name Pyrrah is not the main character, Pacifist Route, Pre-Volume 3, Reader is Ruby, She is in there though, Somewhere, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Half of team RWBY falls into the underground. Everyone else tries to find them....Yeah, I've got nothing. Updates Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, probably. (At the very least, weekly.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I feel like there should be more RWBY crossovers. So... Here we go, I guess.

Long ago, humanity, using dust, fought against creatures known as Grimm. Of course, that's not the full story.

Not long after man discovered dust, they also found monsters. Despite their odd appearance, they were friendly. Furthermore, unlike the creatures they had been fighting, they used magic; not only did it make up their body, but it also allowed them to defend themselves.

Once they each realized the other only wished to live, they were in relative peace. This went on for years, with only small arguments over land. Although they were different species, they were both willing to fight against the Grimm, and even did so together.

However, after many years, tensions began to rise. Some humans believed that the monsters were hiding what they really were. They said that, should they attack, their magic, along with the rumored ability to take souls, would cause even more death than before dust was found.

Mankind's leaders, eventually convinced this was fact, made a horrible decision. After a rather short war, they sent seven of the strongest warriors in Remnant to the monsters. These seven sealed the monsters underground with a barrier. Knowing that monsters did not wish to kill, they created only one way to break this barrier: by taking seven human souls.

Now, this story is mostly forgotten, and 'monster' means the same thing as Grimm. The mountain is known by several names; some call it Mt. Ebbot, others Mt. Oum, and a few even see it as Rooster's Peak. Regardless of the name, however, one thing is certain: those who climb the mountain never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh great, I made myself cry with Mt. Oum.
> 
> (Also: there's a certain part called Gavin's Nose. Nobody is sure why, it just seems right.)


End file.
